The Eyes Have It
by GliPiGiggles
Summary: After Breaking Dawn everything goes to as normal as can be expected for the Cullens after the standoff with the Voltori. The Cullens have used up their time for living in Forks. It is now time for them to move on. But where?
1. Prologue

The Eye's Have It

The sound of rushing wind and breaking leaves could be heard through out the thick jungle. The wildlife of the surrounding area knew what the sound meant and made themselves scarce. A young lion cub ignored the signs of danger and continued to creep closer to the curious sounds. She let out a yowl of surprise when nine humans and a giant wolf burst through the treeline faster than the winged creatures from above. The cub turned and ran to the field of stones though she did not need to. The figures had changed direction by the time she registered danger.

With it's intelligence the cub had no idea these were not humans, they were vampires. She did not know they were cold as ice, stronger than stone, and quick as a wildfire. She had no idea they fed off an unusual source for their kind, animal blood. Being so small she was lucky to be not worth the time to kill as they raced half starving to their destination. The wolf had now pulled in front of the vampires leading the way

"He says we are close, he can smell her." Edward said over his shoulder to the others. A sense of renewed determination settled over Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella and Jacob and they ran faster into yet another patch of trees. This time when they emerged from the trees into a stone courtyard they came to a sudden halt as a pillar of fire shot skyward. This fire quickly circled around the circumference of the courtyard leaving no escape.

"Welcome, Cullens." Said an unwelcoming voice.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did the vampires wouldn't sparkle. It's a good explanation for why they don't go in the sun but still...sparkle?<p>

This is just a prologue. I must warn you dear readers I am not a fast updater. I don't mean to discourage readers just thought you ought to know :)


	2. Chapter 1

The Eyes Have It

Chapter 1: Moving On

My name is Renesmee Carlie Smith. I'm Edward and Bella Cullens niece and they adopted me. At least that was the story we came up with if anyone happened to see us. In reality my last name is Cullen and Bella is my mom. The humans would have a hard time believing this because I look like an eleven year old and my mom is forever nineteen. I say look because by human standards I should still be a three year old. That is because my mom was still human when I was born. Turns out that when a human has a baby with a vampire they get a mix of the two worlds. I can eat both food and blood, my skin is tough but blood still runs through my veins, and I was born a baby but I have grown and will continue to grow until I resemble a seventeen year old.

Enough about me, my family is amazing. There are my grandparents Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee. Do you see what my mom did? She combined my grandmas names for my first name and my grandpas names for my second name. Grandma Renee is married to Phil who I have yet to meet either of and Grandpa Charlie I met a . My grandpa Carlisle is a brilliant doctor who is also the only vampire I know of to work at a human hospital. My grandma Esme is a kind and maternal being. Then there are my aunts and uncles Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Aunt Alice is gifted with foresight by choices and Uncle Jasper is gifted with the ability to control his own and those emotions around him. In short they are a fortune teller and an empath. Aunt Rosalie is beautiful even by vampire standards and Emmett is stronger than the rest of my family. My mom can block out mental attacks while protecting others from them as well and my dad can read the minds of those around him. In short they are a shield and a mind reader. I also have an ability, I can project my thoughts into the minds of others and I am the only one who can breakthrough my moms shield. Most vampires have an ability or trait that carries over from their human lives.

Then there is Jacob Black, my Jacob. He imprinted on me the day I was born meaning I'm as much his as he is mine. Because of my bond with Jacob I include the pack as my family too. That's right I said pack. Jacob is a wolf shape-shifter, now before you say 'oh so he's a werewolf' he is not a werewolf. He is exactly what I said a shape-shifter wolf. Bottom line my family is a gifted bunch.

Because we are gifted and greater numbers than most vampires we must move from the small town of Forks, Washington. The Volturi, law of the vampire world, have already let it be known they will except no mistakes from my family. The Volturi would pounce at any excuse to destroy us as traitors. I'm a rarity of sorts even in the vampire world. I was first thought to be a dreaded immortal child which were even feared in the vampire world for their inability to learn. My intelligence surpasses my age. An example of which would be I was able to form full sentences one week after my birth. Even with all those on our side as witnesses against the immortal child claims the Volturi continued to try to find fault. The Volturi left with their authority and right to be authority questioned and wounded.

Those that stood by us, at risk of being ripped apart and burned, dispersed back to their lives. Now it was time to move on. The longer we stayed the more questions would be raised by the people of Forks and more underage Quiletes will continue to shape-shifting wolves. The boxes had all been packed it was now time for everyone to meet at Carlisle and Esme's. Everyone was now gathered in the living room. Carlisle had his arm around Esme and she had hers around Alice and so on to Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mom, Dad, Me, Jacob, Leah, and last but not least Seth. This was the last time we would be all together for some time. We were meeting today to get our stories set up. With such a large family it was decided we had to separate to keep from drawing to much attention to ourselves.

If we only knew.

* * *

><p>So as you probably already know, I don't own twilight. If I did Renesmee wouldn't be renesmee. I mean I get it combine grandparents names to get unique names but still...Renesmee?<p>

So on this chapter I started with a bunch of facts I'm sure at least half the readers on fanfiction already know but I've been taught to write like the reader has no idea what your talking about so sorry if it is boring I'll make it up with some awsome chapters later :) Also I tried to keep as cannon as possible but I'm sure there is a mistake or two in their somewhere. Happy reading! I'm off to start the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2

The Eyes Have It

Chapter 2:Goodbye Big Happy Family

My family stood for what seemed like forever in our makeshift circle but was probably only a couple of minutes. The sadness that hung over us slowly melted away. I didn't have to look at him to know it was Jaspers doing. My dad was the first to break the silence.

"Bella and I will stay with Renesmee and the pack." he stated simply with a look to Jacob that left no room for argument.

"We have already said our goodbyes. We are ready to leave when you are. The sooner the better. There was another shift he is only 13." Jacob said with a scowl. Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella and Edward have completely disappeared. I hate not knowing." Alice pouted. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. The feeling of calming and love that seeped in the air was almost suffocating.

"Lighten up Jasper if you want me and Rose to last the meeting." Emmett said though instead of looking at Jasper he was attention was set solely on his wife.

"Alice and Jasper can join me and Emmett in Russia." Rosalie said reaching out her hand to Alice. Alice agreed with a nod of her head and took her hand. Jasper followed Alice to Rosalie's side and Esme went to stand by them.

"It has been quite some time since I've been to Russia. I feel it is time to return." Esme was followed wordlessly by Carlisle to Alice's side.

"I think it is time for us to make good on our promise to visit Zafrina in South America." My mom said. I decided to set off with Jacob, Seth, and Leah once we were there and saw Alice give me a great full smile. The circle no longer existed. It was kind of sad to see my family on two separate sides of the living room. I knew the distance between us right now was no where close to how it would be as we went our separate ways. Sensing my mood Jacob wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. No one said anything for awhile and then Alice gave me a hug. That hug led to other hugs and soon enough everyone was receiving a hug from someone even Leah who only looked slightly less startled than the first time she got a hug from Alice. I heard my dad chuckle at the memory too.

All too soon we were getting into our separate cars and driving out the long drive way. Jacob was driving his motorcycle and my mom and dad were in the Volvo. I of course chose to ride on the motorcycle. Rosalie was driving Emmett's Jeep, Jasper was driving Alice's yellow Porsche, Carlisle was driving his Mercedes with Esme in the passenger seat, and Leah brought up the end with the Volkswagen Rabbit. Seth didn't look like the happiest passenger because he had lost the game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would drive. The rest of the vehicles would be shipped to the respective owners once they were settled in. At the end of the drive way Jacob and my dad turned right and while Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle turned left. I clutched Jacob a little harder and squeezed my eyes shut. I just had to remember I would be seeing them again. Sometime soon I hoped.

(was going to end here but I decided not too because I got my first review :D You can thank the ever so amazing **Percabeth Trumps Jasper**)

I was confused when Jacob stopped after a short while of driving. I looked up and saw mom getting out of the car and heading up to Grandpa Charlie's doorstep. I sighed, another goodbye. I laughed to myself when I saw Alice open the door. When I saw Charlie looked the closest I'd ever seen him to tears as he hugged my mom. We all stood at the front porch not going inside silently agreeing if we went in we wouldn't leave in time to catch our plane. The visit was short just long enough to explain we were moving on but would return as often as possible. My dad handed Charlie a small highlighter yellow cellphone. He had given different colored ones to everyone else at the house.

"Let's hope the service makes up for the interesting choice of color." He joked halfheartedly as he took the phone from my dads hands.

"Stay safe dad." My mom whispered into his ear as she hugged him goodbye. One by one we gave our goodbye's and were on our way back to out cars. I had almost reached Jacob when Alice grabbed my hand with a carefully masked face of calm.

"Be. Careful." she said firmly after just looking at me for several seconds. A flicker of worry broke through her mask before she released my hand and hurried back to her Porche. My dad gave me a curious glance and I just shrugged my shoulders as Jasper floored the Porche into a U turn.

I wrapped my arms around Jacob and we were off. Seth was laughing from the front seat of the Rabbit. Leah had been the last to receive a hug from Charlie and Seth took advantage of the opportunity to slip into the front seat of the still running car. Leah was taking it fairly well but there were plenty of stops along the way where she could take the drivers side again. I smiled to myself at Seth's immaturity. We stopped before we got on State Route 104 to hunt. Deer wasn't my favorite but it would suffice for part of the long journey ahead of us. We would be flying from Washington to California and then from California to Brazil. Once in Brazil we would travel on foot to visit Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri in the Pantanal Wetlands. The hunt itself was short and boring unlike the games me and Jacob usually played. I didn't mind the sooner we left the better. When I returned to the motorcycle Leah was lecturing Seth on behaving at least until we reached Seattle.

"Everybody ready?" My dad asked. Everyone laughed at Seth's obvious relief to hear the end of his sisters rant. He immediately took shotgun letting her drive. I guessed he figured she would have to focus on the road instead of him. Before we took off I dug through my suitcase for something to keep Seth busy.

"Hey Jake I'm going to give something to Seth." I said when I finally found the puzzle box that Alistair had given me. "There is only one way to open this box. Here just press the buttons like this. If you can open it before we get to Brazil I'll let you have whats inside." I challenged Seth. I handed him the box through the window and he immediately started working on it. Once we got to the airport I almost decided to tell Seth how to solve the puzzle when he refused to eat. He shoveled down some airport food after I offered to reveal the answer saying he could figure it out himself. We only had a short time to wait for the plane because My dad had already arranged everything over the phone on our way here. Everyone was kept busy watching Seth and the puzzle box. By the time we had boarded the plane and were halfway to California Seth started getting frustrated.

"Here why don't you take a break?" Leah asked Seth and held out her hand for the box. Leah was able to resist trying to solve the puzzle box herself until we had already landed in California and re-boarded onto our flight to Brazil. Leah had more luck with getting the buttons in the correct order. There were over 200 buttons on the cube that was roughly four times the size of a standard Rubik cube. There were 214 ways to start the button sequence but only one sequence would leave all 216 buttons pressed in. When I told Leah this she immediately handed the box to Jacob who had expressed earlier he wanted to try. Both Leah and Seth slept the remainder of the flight to Brazil. Jacob fell asleep with the puzzle box in hand four hours before we landed. Jacob kept muttering 'stupid box' in his sleep. I really wanted to wake him and tell him how to solve the box so he could have some restful sleep. I was about to do just that when my dad got my attention.

"He's fine, let him figure it out. He's actually closer to opening it in his dreams than in reality" He said with a smirk that made me realize he'd seen how to open the box in my mind. My mom gave him a quizzical look. "I'll tell you when we land." He said giving her a smile that he had reserved just for Mom. Content with what she was given Mom settled back into her seat. I didn't fall asleep myself because I wasn't tired. As I aged I didn't need as much sleep. I could now function up to a week without sleep. I did close my eyes until the plane landed.

"Alright, I give up. You can tell me how to open the box." Seth growled in defeat after we had checked into a hotel in Brazil, for appearances. I took the box from his hands, made a show of resetting all the buttons and with everyone but me and my dad brimming with anticipation, I opened the box.

* * *

><p>Whats that? I don't own Twilight? Oh I knew that. You didn't know that? That's okay, you learn something new everyday. But seriously if I owned Twilight Bella wouldn't have been so pathetic when Edward left. I mean I get it soul mate and love of your life leaves you but still...zombie? Oh and not to mention putting yourself in harms way to see hallucinations of him? I'm sorry but that isn't just pathetic, its sick. If this offends someone I'm sorry but no girlwoman should come to rely on a guy so much she goes into zombie mode and then suicidal. I know it hurts but there is more to life than finding Mr. Right.

Any who **big** thank you to **Percabeth Trumps Jasper **and** lightningkid333** for reviewing! And thank you to all who alerted or favorited this story.

This chapter is longer than I planned on. Again not to discourage readers but this will not be a usual occurrence. I make up the story as I type it so it all depends on how much inspiration I get. The puzzle box is a perfect example. That came out of nowhere. When I first started this story all I had imagined was the Prologue. From there I had to ask myself: How did they get there? Which then turned into Chapter 1 which starts a year or two after Breaking Dawn. Then I just write what pops into my head then edit then post then start on the next chapter. If I get too random feel free to tell me. I'll Have polls on my profile by the 5th chapter so I can get some input on what you readers want from this story. Hope you continue to enjoy reading The Eyes Have It.


	4. Chapter 4

The Eyes Have It

Chapter 3: The Box and Beyond

The box I had given Seth looked like it was made of plain smooth wood. Lines unpercievable to the human eye revealed buttons that made clicking sounds that deceived the puzzle solver into thinking they were achieving something. The truth was the one and only way to open the box was to break it in half by hitting the key corner at the top. Underneath the wood exterior it was made of titanium and diamond dust. Inside the box on the key corner there was a diamond the size of a mustard seed that when hit at the right angle with the right amount of force would dislodge and the Box would break in half. I showed this to Seth and the others and everyone laughed at the glare Seth was giving me.

"But you said the buttons opened the box." he said forcing himself to be calm.

"No, I said 'just press the buttons like this. If you can open it before we get to Brazil I let you have what's inside.' I didn't say the buttons opened it. Alistair said the puzzle is about the power of suggestion." I said remembering how frustrated I was when Alistair had first given it to me. Leah simply looked informed, nothing more and nothing less. Mom laughed suddenly.

"Now I see why you said Jacob was closer to opening it in his dreams. He was probably throwing it around." She said barely containing her laughter. Jacob seemed to find it funny too and joined in laughing.

"Wait a minute you were in my dreams?" He stopped and stared at my dad incredulously. My dad raised his hands in mock surrender. I cut in grabbing Jacobs arm before any more could be said on the subject.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time on the box. We need to get our story strait in case we're asked." I reminded them. We threw a couple ideas around and finally settled on Leah's idea. Her idea was Seth, Jacob, me, and herself pose as lucky winners of a vacation prize and my mom and dad were the chaperones. Seth had suggested all of us dressing up as celebrities but that was shot down before he even finished.

"Aw come on, I could be Booboo Stewart and you could be that one red head." He said trying to get me on his side. I just grinned and shook my head. Leah just rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom. The suite we had was two rooms unless you counted the bathroom and closet by the entrance. There were two king size beds in the bedrooms each with fine quality cotton sheets and a big comfy white comforter. They had fake green plants in fake wood pots that could have easily fooled a human scattered in corners and on top of almost every flat surface in the two rooms. The other room hosted a dining area, kitchen, an entertainment center, and a floor to ceiling window with white curtains. They could take some tips from Esme on decorating I thought as I looked at the picture less walls. Thinking of Esme made me sad. Dad picked up on my thoughts and told me to get some rest. Leah, Seth, and Jacob had already beat me to the beds so I plopped down on the comfy white sofa.

When I woke up Jacob was the only one still asleep. I'm sure they could here his snores down the hall. I walked into the bedrooms narrowly missing a waded up tissue thrown my way. I looked to the bed farthest from the door to see Leah looking guilty and Seth laughing so hard he fell off the bed. That woke Jacob up and we all laughed when he jumped up.

"What's up?" He questioned barely awake looking around for the source that woke him up. "Where's Bella and Edward?" he mumbled still not fully awake.

"They told me to get everyone down to the lobby when we woke up." Leah said. When we got in the elevator Seth decided to be funny and press all 12 buttons from our floor to the lobby. We made Seth use the elevator while the rest of us got out on the next floor and took the stairs. While waiting for Seth's elevator my cell phone rang. Dad had tried to give me a magenta one but I had traded Alice her red one almost immediately. That is why it said NESSIE incoming call instead of ALICE.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Where are you? Why aren't you with your mom and dad? Why didn't someone call me sooner? I hate not knowing. That's why I suggested the cellphones in the first place. They weren't cheap so they should be used." Jacob could hear her voice over the phone from the other side of the room.

"It's alright we landed about three hours ago and then Me, Jacob, Seth and Leah took a nap while mom and dad stepped out. We are waiting for them in the lobby of the hotel right now." I felt bad for worrying Alice. She still wasn't use to not knowing.

"Okay," She said much calmer now " Just be careful."

"Alice what do you see?" I asked she was worrying me with all this be careful talk.

"I don't know Nessie. It could be nothing. Hey, I gotta go I'll talk to you later." She hung up before I could respond. Jacob raised an eyebrow I just shrugged. Seth finally made it down and as if on cue my parents walked into the lobby. We were all set to go meet up with Zafrina.

* * *

><p>Hello I'm the Stephanie Meyers. I like to put second rate writing on fanfiction cause I don't have a successful book series already written. Just kidding. I think It's obvious I'm not SM. If I were this story would be written a whole lot better and Esme would have an ability. She is kind and caring and she puts up with the Cullens. Bet she could kill you with kindness. Aha! That's it. her ability will be super kindness and she could... she could... yeah ok I got nothin. I'll work on it. Hope you readers keep enjoying The Eyes Have It. Next chapter we'll catch up with the Cullens in Russia :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Eyes Have It

Chapter 4: On the other side

Alice had been freaking out constantly looking at her cell phone. When I decided to call them myself she shot me a death glare.

"Why are you going fuzzy?" she demanded. "Don't." she ordered before I could respond. I focused on something else. She redirected her attention on the bright magenta cell phone. I hope they called soon. Since coming to Russia, Alice has been on edge. I could feel something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell me. The vision she was having currently worried me. It was lasting far longer than usual.

"What'd you see, darlin'?" She snatched up her phone and dialed. I could hear Renesmee's voice carry over the phone. They had arrived in Brazil safe and sound but Alice was still irritated. She felt hesitant when Nessie asked her if something was wrong. She took a glance at me that I wasn't supposed to see and said a hurried goodbye. When she was done talking to Nessie another vision took her focus. When she came back from this one she felt...confused. She looked out the window which was possible thanks to cloud cover. There was a glimmer of concern but it was quickly replaced by content. What she had seen had obviously put her at ease. When she walked out of the room I went to the window myself. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary but something felt off. It was times like these I wished I were Edward. Then I would know exactly what was bothering Alice.

We had finished feigning jet lagged travelers and went our separate ways the next day. Rosalie and Emmett decided to go out and start networking getting us connections which we have found useful in the past. Carlisle decided to find a clinic or hospital he could work at. Esme decided to show me and Alice some natural wonders of Russia.

"We must start with Lena's Stone Forest." Esme said. Alice gasped. "No peaking Alice." Alice mumbled an apology though it wasn't needed.

"It's beautiful Jasper." She whispered in my ear. I grinned, she was back. she didn't feel the least bit distracted or wary. Vampire speed and agility was a true gift at this moment. What would have taken a human at least three days to see only took us 4 hours. The stones towering before us were breathtaking. From far away they looked like discolored trees, hint the name stone forest. Humans were not lucky enough to be able to actually proceed inside the forest. There were trees that filled the gaps in between the giant stones. We treaded lightly not knowing what to expect. Apparently we weren't cautious enough.

"Jasper wait!" Alice shouted. No sooner had she shouted the warning the ground below us crumbled and we fell into a mess of roots and weak stone. "Don't. Move." Alice warned both me and Esme. We were still for several minutes not even pretending to breath. A shuffling sound could be heard and a dark eyed woman with light blonde hair peered over the edge of the newly formed pit. No human could reach this deep in the forest must be, a vampire.

"We should help them. This is one of the last stops before going back to South America. Yes I can smell them too. Definitely not human. They don't smell like the Volturi though. Oh what harm could come of it?" She mumbled. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to accept help from a crazy vampire but it beat trying to get out of the nest of roots by ourselves. She tossed us a rope and heaved us out and we watched as the weak stone crumbled and took huge chunks of roots with it to the pointy rocks below. That would have hurt. Once we were out Alice made introductions.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper and Esme. If you come with us you can meet Carlisle, Emmett, and Ro...sa...lie?" The vampire lady had stiffened at the mention of Carlisle's name. Not good. Fear poured into the atmosphere around this vampire woman. The fear started to color my vision red. I took in the situation ready to protect Alice but she was on the ground holding her head eyes squeezed shut. She felt like she was having a vision Id never seen her in pain from one before. Her body gave of a strange gray glow. I glanced at Esme and saw there was a light around her was a warm yellow. Then I realized I wasn't seeing red I was seeing the feelings in color. As the fear got stronger it started having a physical impact on me. It was slowly pushing me back towards the pit that no longer had roots to stop my decent. Esme was the only one undeffered by this vampire's ability. She reached out a comforting hand but quickly drew back when a twelve year old boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay away from Sarai, Volturi." He hissed. His eyes were dark almost black but he was definitely a vampire.

"I'm not Volturi. None of us are Volturi...um?" Esme explained.

"William." The boy straitened up and shook Esme's outstretched. He turned to Sarai his touch seemed to calm her down or dampen her ability. I couldn't tell which. I took control of the emotional atmosphere and made sure to direct plenty of calm the female vampire's way. She shuffled behind William as if she was trying to disappear behind him. It was strange seeing a twenty something year old woman using a twelve year old like a shield. William was a shield. I could tell because I couldn't feel his emotions."If your not Volturi, then how do you know Carlisle?" William questioned Esme.

"William, that's none of our business. We should just go. We need to get done. She wont be happy if we're late again." Sarai was whispering to William as if she didn't know we could hear her.

"Actually it is our business. But you are right we must be on our way." With that being said he turned and dashed off and Sarai darted after him. Alice finally picked herself up off the forest floor.

"Jasper, Esme, I think we should get back to the hotel." Alice said. I could feel a mix of worry and confusion trying to surface through the calm that I projected. One look at Esme and it was unanimously decided it was time to return to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Okay so totally not my best work. This makes it perfectly clear I'm not SM or any kind of professional writer. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews <strong>lightningkid333 <strong>and **Percabeth Trumps Jasper**. Hope The Eyes Have It continues to be in your reading list my lovely readers :) GliPiGiggles


	6. AN

A/n: Hello lovely readers. I wanted to let you all know that this story has been discontinued and will be taken down to be redone for another time. Any ideas or suggestions you might have would be completely welcome.


End file.
